The present invention relates generally to the generation and display of visual representations of body parts and, more particularly, to the generation and display of a virtual human eye.
Interest is increasing in cognitive models that are enabled by Big Data platforms. Such models, referred to as “cognitive entities”, are designed to remember the past, interact with humans, continuously learn, and refine responses for future instances. Cognitive capabilities enrich the automation of human needs based on time and situation and provide more dynamic responses and user satisfaction. Advancements in the telecommunication industry have been a key enabler for the success of many technologies, including artificial intelligence (AI), by breaking the barrier of various factors like sedentary operations, lower bandwidth, etc. Fourth generation broadband cellular network technology (“4G”) has pushed such technologies to higher levels by parallelizing the physical channel and thus providing higher bandwidth. Fifth generation broadband cellular network technology (“5G”) is expected to serve as a rich enabler to push the dependent technologies to even higher levels through mobility bandwidth of 1 GBPS, convergence of Internet of Things (“IoT”) device access, etc. An advantageous feature of 5G is that the network itself is intelligent and cognitive.